


Proposal HCs

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Requests [12]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Reader, Nyx Ulric/Reader, Prompto Argentum/Reader
Series: FFXV Requests [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797337
Kudos: 23





	Proposal HCs

**Prompto Argentum**

(Note: this will take place in the first five years after Noct is taken by the Crystal)

  * You and Prompto have been together for about four years after you two literally ran into each other in the Citadel lobby.
  * He had just started his Crownsguard training, and you were an assistant to one of the King’s council members.
  * You were carrying papers that were stacked pretty high, and he was so nervous about training that he didn’t see you walking towards him. When y’all collided, you were fine, but your papers flew everywhere. And I mean _everywhere._ They were still finding papers a few months later.
  * As soon as you hit each other, Prompto was snapped out of his daze and his beautiful blue eyes were wide with fear. ~~He’d already fucked up, and he hadn’t even started!~~
  * He was quick to try and help you gather the papers, and it was when he looked you in the eyes that he accidently asked you out. Even years later, you would tease him: “How do you _accidently_ ask someone out?” “It just slipped, okay?!”
  * Coming back to present, he was really nervous. It had happened during a pretty peaceful day about a year after Noct disappeared. You two were just chilling in Hammerhead, waiting for your next hunt. You were inside Takka’s old diner, sitting in one of the few remaining booths.
  * Prompto’s arm was around your shoulders, keeping you close against him, and you had rested your head against his shoulder. As he watched you fall asleep, he knew that he wanted to marry you.
  * The thought was surprising, to say the least, and he immediately tensed up, which woke you up.
  * “What’s wrong, Prom?”
  * “It’s nothing, (N/n). Get some rest, ‘kay?”
  * He sat on that thought for almost another five years before he actually asked.
  * This time it was after a hunt. The daemons had been getting stronger over the past couple years, and this was the first night he thought he wouldn’t come back alive. And as soon as he saw you in Hammerhead, waiting for him, he almost broke down.
  * You two had been intimate before, but that night was ... something else. Prompto was frantic, almost like he wasn’t sure he was still here with you. (You wouldn’t know what had happened on that hunt until a few years later). And it was _rough._ Not like he was _never_ rough during sex; he’d get that way sometimes, more often than not after a taxing hunt. But that time he was sloppy, and afterwards he was more cuddly than usual. 
  * That;s when it slipped.



“(Y/n),” Prompto mumbled into your shoulder, your back flush with his chest as his lips ghosted across your skin. His arms around you tightened as his nose nuzzled into your hair. You hummed, consciousness quickly fading. You were nearly asleep when he spoke up.

“Marry me.”

That got you awake, and you shot up, bringing him with you. You turned to face him, to maybe find some sort of sign that he had been joking or not. But he hadn’t been; his eyes were focused on you, and you were quickly falling into them.

“(Y/n)?” Prompto frowned. You realized you hadn’t said anything, and shook yourself.

“You’re serious?”

“Of course I’m serious,” he retorted, his frown deepening slightly. “I want to marry you. I’ve known for years, but I never--”

“Yes.” His ocean eyes were wide as saucers as you took his face in your hands. You brought your face before his, your lips barely touching “Of course I’ll marry you, Prompto.”

“Gods, I love you,” he groaned, capturing your lips in a tender kiss.

**Ignis Scientia**

  * Ignis would probably be the most romantic when he asks you, to be honest. (He’d also be kind of like Kunikida from Bungou Stray Dogs (at least, I think so) in the fact that he’d only ask you after a certain amount of time has passed.)
  * When he asks, you two had been together for six years, knowing him when he was a teenager. It surprised Noct when he found out his future advisor had a significant other. The poor boy was speechless when he first met you. You were a snarky little spitfire that rivalled Ignis at every turn, even in cooking, and the crown prince had difficulty deciding who he was more scared enjoyed having over to cook.
  * You got along with the prince right from the start, and you rarely treated him as royalty, which he appreciated.
  * The day you met Gladiolus Amicitia was the day Noctis swore off every trying to spar with you. For having no formal training, you kicked ass. Gladio’s, to be specific. And Ignis was just watching with a smirk, like he knew what was going to happen.
  * N e ways, you joined the boys on their journey after they had reached Lestallum to meet up with Iris. You had gotten out with the young Amicitia, and during your travels to Lestallum, you regaled her with the stories of you kicking her brother's ass (yes, it happened more than once)
  * Ignis was loathe to let you come with, but after he had watched you tear into a man that had gotten too close to Iris, his was miraculously fine with it (in actuality, he knew you’d kick his ass if he tried to talk you out of it, and he decided that letting you come with would lead to less broken bones for the bros, specifically him tho)
  * When he asked, you were in Altissia (Cliche? Yes. Romantic? Fuck yes)
  * Y’all were to help with evacuating the city the next day, and they all thought that you all deserved a little breather before then. So you and Iggy went walking around the city. (okay, he doesn’t really _ask_ you, per se, but you’ll see what I mean...)



“(Y/n),” Ignis called, and you turned (e/c) hues to him. You were smiling broadly, which caused him to smile in return. “How was tonight, love?”

“It was perfect, Iggy,” you cooed, hugging his arm and resting your head on his bicep. Your eyes turned to face forward, and Ignis reached into his pocket. His touch was featherlight as he slipped the ring onto your finger.

At the feel of cold metal on your hand, you looked down and your heart nearly stopped. He had placed a beautiful band on your ring finger. It was carved to match Ignis’s daggers, complete with an emerald gem flanked by two smaller and paler green jewels.

“Ignis--”

“I love you, (Y/n),” he interrupted, and you cocked an eyebrow. He exhaled a quick breath before coming to stand in front of you and taking your hands in his. “I had planned to do this when we had gotten back to Insomnia, but then the Empire overtook the city and I thought you lost to me.

“I was so, so happy when I learned you were with Iris, and that you were alive and well,” he continued. With each word, his voice grew smaller and his eyes strayed from yours to gaze at the ground. After a pause, he met your eyes once more and gave you a delicate smile. “So, allow me to ask: would you marry me, (Y/n)?”

The tears fell from your eyes before you could stop them, but you were quick to wipe them away and give the man your brightest smile.

“Yes. Yes, Ignis, I’ll marry you,” you sputtered, wrapping your arms around the man that had stolen your heart oh so long ago. “It’s always been yes.”

**Nyx Ulric**

(Okay, here’s where I hit a bit of trouble. I tried to research what Nyx’s personality was like, and I think I found something? But I’m not sure, and so I’m going to be using a _lot_ of artistic liberty with this one, along with some things I found on the FFXV Fandom Wiki (yeah, I know you can’t always trust it, but it was the only lead I got after researching for half an hour😑). Okay, obligatory warning over. Enjoy 😋)

  * You and Nyx were from the same area of Galahd. You grew up with him and Libertus, had even fought with them when your homeland was occupied by the Empire.
  * You were just a year younger than the fearless man, and it was known that wherever one of you were, the other couldn’t be far behind. And that was pretty accurate, actually. After his sister died, you were always at his side; both to reassure him that you were safe (cuz at that point he thought of you like another sister) and to keep an eye on him (he’d get pretty reckless sometimes *cough* saving Libertus from Cerberus *cough*)
  * It was only when you both joined the Kingsglaive that his feelings for you changed. Not that it surprised him, really, but what did surprise him was how little time had passed between him realizing his feelings and him knowing he wanted to marry you. Seriously, it was like a month, tops.
  * After that, it only took him four months to work up the courage to ask you.
  * In Galahd, they had different marriage customs, and that included asking for one’s hand in marriage. And each custom differed depending on the area one lived in Galahd. For him to ask you, he’d have to have something made for you; something with the symbol of his family on it. In this case, he had decided on a metal cuff in the shape of a Galahdian Coeurl -- the symbol of his family. The Coeurl’s one visible eye was a pale, almost icy blue to match his own, and it would c ~~oeurl~~ url around your wrist to bite its own tail.



You groaned as you rolled onto Nyx’s chest. You did not want to get up and go to work, especially after your and Nyx’s escapade last night. (E/c) eyes travelled down to your wrist, a soft smile reaching your lips as they were met with the bangle carved into a Coeurl. You felt the man below you stir, and you lifted your head to meet his gaze.

“Morning, Nyx,” you cooed, pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose. You watched with a laugh as his face scrunched in disgust. The man sent you a glare, and you laughed more, almost wheezing when Nyx’s lips latched onto your throat.

“Morning, (N/n),” he groaned, nipping lightly at the skin. Your eyes went wide and you started to smack his back.

“Nyx! Don’t do that there! Everyone’ll see ‘em!” you hissed. Even though you had told him no, you were still disappointed when he retreated, but not for long. Nyx placed quick, light kisses all over your face with a smile until you had devolved into a giggling mess.

“C’mon, babe. We gotta get ready for work.”

You groaned before throwing a pillow at your fiancé.


End file.
